<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resplendent by Kiddi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205198">Resplendent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi'>Kiddi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinda, Like very little, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not in a kinky way, Praise, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, again kinda, and he will tell him, diavolo is a sweetie, he really loves his boy, i mean not really - Freeform, like adores this man, outside of cannon, some smut, this isnt set in any time so like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things about Lucifer that Diavolo loves, his face, his wings, any a lot more.<br/>It's a shame that he cant often share those sentiments when he wants to, and instead has to hear Lucifer praise him.<br/>this time Diavolo takes some time out of his day to praise Lucifer for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is just a fluffy mess because the Dia/Luci tag is severely lacking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resplendent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is a self-indulgent mess. I just finished writing an angsty fic and I needed to get some fluff in me stat so here we are.<br/>This is exactly what it says on the tin, Diavolo being a good boyfriend who loves Lucifer very much and is hellbent on making sure he knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer was the most radiant of the demon brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Diavolo thought so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer truly deserved any and all praise he got, because he truly was magnificent and he still shone like he used to shine back in the heavens, he may even be brighter now than back then, but then again, Diavolo is quite biased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo can still remember him back in the celestial realm. His skin and wings shone as if he were bathed in the golden rays of dawn, he was a golden statue, a perfect balance of smooth lines and hard edges, beauty, and an ageless ambiguity that dared you to desire him. There was little to remember the time before Lucifer and his brothers fell, all that was left were memories, and a single white feather that Diavolo had safely stored away, out of sight from the demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo often finds himself thinking back on the first time he saw Lucifer, he didn't believe in love at first sight, that was a human belief that made sense to their short lives, but even he couldn't deny the power that Lucifer held over him back then, and still does to some respect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at him during meetings or during classes, it not hard to see why he was such a good angel, always ready for his next task and always happy to do as he is told,  and seeing how he cares for his brother so deeply, in his own way, it's also not hard to imagine as to why and how he ended up where he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one he places that he looks the most stunning, in Diavolos opinion, is spread out perfectly across the silken sheets of his bed, his six onyx black wings flared wide in what would be an intimidating picture if it weren't for the sounds he was making, they were the most beautiful broken moans and whines, the tone not befitting of one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom but he loved to hear it none the less, loved to hear Lucifer, his lucifer, crying out for him in the throes of passion, completely at his whims and mercies as Diavolo drove into him. During moments like this, underneath Diavolo Lucifer looked his best, long gone was his stone expression and teasing tones, they were replaced by sweet whines, fluttering lashes and a soft expression that no one else got to see but him; but he was at his most beautiful when he finally reached his end when his body drew taught and arched like a bow, and his hands dug into Diavolo’s shoulders and slid down his back leaving angry red lines, and his lips formed the words of his king’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo stared at Lucifer as he exited the bathroom, sadly in underwear. Lucifer caught his eye as he joined him in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and hummed softly, a hand reaching out to caress Lucifer’s hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you as always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer looked away and Diavolo could see the flush spread from his ears to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't say things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And why not?” He asked, tugging him closer, pressing them close together, the hand at his hips sliding to his back. “Am I not allowed to think of my beautiful lover, of how stunning he is to look at and about how lucky I am to call him mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s face flushed even more, the colour creeping down to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and softly and drew patterns on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the most stellar demon I have had the pleasure of sharing my bed with, though, I must say you were quite resplendent as an angel as well, even though I do prefer you here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer gave him a small smile and leaned forward to press their lips together in a soft and loving kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think much too highly of me.” He smiled and traced a hand over Diavolo’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't, you just refuse to accept that you are simply the most magnificent, my love.” He smiled and placed feather-light kisses over Lucifer’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to accept it because I know it’s not true, you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and scoffed a little bit, holding Lucifer to his chest and rolling them over so he lay on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is where you’re wrong.” His hands ran up Lucifer’s back then gently sat him up so Diavolo could stare up at him perched perfectly on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that when I first saw you, I wanted to absolutely destroy you,  wanted to drag you down here with me, I wanted you to be mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve mentioned it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo hummed and rubbed at Lucifer’s thighs, squeezing the soft flesh, still as delicate as an angel’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about that even after all these years of having you to myself, I still think of you as I did when I first met you. That I still think you're magnificent and that you still shine so bright, that you're still me beautiful Morning Star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer stiffened a little, Diavolo hardly ever used his title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just as beautiful now as you were back then, and maybe falling from the grace and rules of the Celestial Realm made you even more so, you were once a light-bringer but now you truly fit your title of Morning Star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer placed his hands on Diavolo’s chest and rubbed at his chest with gentle hands as he smiled down at him, his hair, mussed and unkempt falling in his face a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my prince, soon to be king, arent I supposed to be showering you with praise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked leaning over to kiss him again, soft and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo raised a hand to cup at his cheek and sat up, hugging Lucifer close, kissing down his neck with soft open mouth kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can't praise you in public without risk, then allow me to praise you here, allow me to tell you how much I pride myself in loving His favourite angel, let me tell you how much I truly think about you during my day when I’m not allowed to see you because of my stupid status.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled at him and held Diavolo close to him, his fingers moving up to card through his red hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Diavolo smiled and leaned up to press their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think about you all day, I think about all sorts of things too, from as simple as when I will get to see ou next to other things like how much and how long I have wanted to have you by my side, oftentimes I am a little regretful of the means I used back then, and I am sorry.” He placed a soft kiss on his lips. “My mind does wander to you, how beautiful you look when you let your guard down, how much younger you look when you smile and how pretty you look when you’re wrapped up in my arms asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's awfully tame and pure for the future king of the Devildom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I confess, my mind does go back to those moments I have you underneath me, and something on top as you are now,” he ran a hand down his side, feeling the shiver that ran through him, “and I see your pride get pushed aside as you let me pleasure you, when I get to see you come apart just from me alone and when I get to hear your sweet sounds and occasionally my name spills out from your sweet lips, and every time I love you just that much more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled at him, and of all the smiles he had received, this one was by far the sweetest ever, he looked genuinely overjoyed and his eyes were shining so red they reminded Diavolo of when rubies caught the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to rule beside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I am your right hand already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rule </span>
  </em>
  <span>at my side, I don't want you advising me or carrying out my commands, I want you sat by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo reached up and held his face gently in his hands, a hopeful smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>